Born Anew
by kitty200772
Summary: Sam has got a dark secret. Not the same as my last story. Please be kind when reviewing and.. warning there is a little bit of foul language. Nothing too major. But... Just saying.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello Everyone. I am making a new story. Obviously you can see that! I hope you all enjoy it. Though I doubt my abilities. I personally think I am most awful at writing. Better than how I was two years ago, but... Well... Whatever. Thank you._

_Disclaimer: I do not own DP._

_Narrator: Samantha Manson has got a dark secret. It has been going on for about one year now. No one knows. She is now fifteen years old. I bet you are wondering what this secret is perhaps? Let's find out shall we?_

_**Flash back: 1 year ago. **_

_**Setting: Samantha's Mansion.**_

_**Her and her parents were in yet another fight. Of course the mother was trying to tell Sam to stay away from the Fentons.**_

_**POV: Sam**_

**Of course I was fighting with my parents once again. **

**"Samantha! Can you come here please?" Mother asked sweetly. When she talks like that. That is when you know she wants something from you. Annoys the hell out of me. **

**At that time I was in my room like usual. Blasting my Evanescence music. The only way I knew she was calling me was when one of our maids came to get me. Emma. She opened my door carefully. It looked like she was either afraid I might hurt her, or she was too scared to step foot into my Gothic room. I couldn't tell which one. **

**"Um. Ms. Manson ma'am." Emma began. Her blond hair was tucked back into a neat bun, her emerald eyes looked around the room. She gazed at me for a moment. She couldn't make eye contact with me. I knew what that meant. There was going to be a fight. Obviously because of my mother and father. I knew all the signs of this. **

**"Yes?" I decided to ask to be, kind of polite. Emma's Barbie like self came into the room slightly. Though she never made it one more step. **

**"Your mother... She asked for me to come get you." She said calmly. By this time I had turned down the music, until it was a quiet purr in the background. **

**"Eh... OK. Let's go." I said resentfully. This wasn't going to be pleasant. I could sense that much. I followed her through our long corridors, to our kitchen. **

**The kitchen was huge. The latest of ice boxes, black marble counters, black and white tiled floor. It was like a chefs paradise if you ask me. I approached my mother cautiously. Emma turned towards me, giving me a warning glance. She left. '**_She ran the hell away' _**I thought. I acted as though I was curious and oblivious to what my mother wanted. **

**"Samantha... We have told you this many times," she started softly, " stop hanging out with that **_**Fenton**_** boy. You know how we feel about him." Her voice level increased. '**_Here we go.'_** I thought.**

**"Like bloody hell I will. I could care less what you think!" I spat. Yes. I know. That response wasn't going to help things. But I knew she would start yelling sooner or later. I figured I would just try to get it done and over with as quickly as I could. I was sick of fighting all the time. **

**"Samantha! You will not talk to your mother like that!" My father obviously joined us. I frowned deeply. **

**"Yes I will. There is nothing you can do about that! She cannot tell me who the hell not to hang out with so mind your own business." I replied. My father was fuming by this time. I smirked secretly. I knew what this would lead to. You'll see.**

**"We are the parents and you will do as we say!" They both were screaming now. I gritted my teeth together. Better believe it. It didn't take much to get me pissed. **

**"Give me one good reason why I should? You both don't act like parents. As far as I am concerned I am not even related to you!" That made my dad lose it right then and there. My father came up to me. He grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me off the ground. Making us eye level. I just kept staring at him. I wasn't afraid really. I saw his hand rise out of the corner of my eye. He was going to hit me. I knew what to do. I thrust my combat boot swift and hard into his groin. That'd hurt. His face turned white and he immediately dropped me. **

**"You... bitch..." My father managed to say. He was on his knees. I half felt proud of myself. Half afraid of what he might do to me next if I didn't get out of there soon. I turned around, and before I knew it I was out the door, running down the street. It seemed my legs and feet had minds of their own. I kept running, my mind was moving at a fast rate. I didn't know where to go. Or where to hide.**

**Eventually my legs started to hurt for running so long. And but of course... I just had to be a klutz and trip. That's what I did alright. Tripped and fell flat on my face. Instead of moving.. I decided I would just lay there for a minute. Only a minute though. I knew they probably had called the police for me already. I groaned.**

**"Hello..." I heard a deep voice say from behind me. My eyes got wide. '**_Who the hell is that?' _**I wondered. I slowly turned over onto my back. A tall dark figure stood towering above me. I didn't know what it was about him. But he sent chills up and down my spine. The hair on the back of my neck was standing on end. I was afraid alright. Maybe afraid isn't even the word for it. I did have to admit he was handsome however. High cheek bones, pale skin, and eyes such a beautiful shade of blue. His hair was dirty blond that brushed against his skin lightly. Definitely a breathe taker. **_'Ah! Can't get distracted! Focus girl!' __**I shouted at myself in the deep confines of my mind. **_

"_**You surely are a beautiful girl." The mysterious man said. The breathe got caught in my throat. I couldn't breathe. I was thinking he was going to kid nap me. Or worse... No I didn't even want to think about it! **_

_**I stared at him confused and scared. He smirked. **_

"_**You look frightened." He said, and it sounded like he was delighted, that I was. Creepy. All I could do is stare. I suddenly wished I had some kind of weapon. No matter how handsome he was, I could sense there WAS something to fear about him. **_

"_**As you should be.." The man whispered. My eyes widened. He was getting closer. Looking at me with hunger. I was building up for a scream in my lungs. I think he knew that too. The man kept coming still. His eyes caught my gaze. I was frozen to the spot. Like his eyes mesmerized me. I stopped breathing as he keeled beside me. His breathe blew against my face. I could remember telling myself to look away. But his stare held me there. Then. Everything went black.**_

_**A/N: Please be kind. I know this was short and all... but please... NO FLAMING! Or saying anything rude! I just want to see if there might be a reason to keep continuing the story. So I repeat! Be nice. :(**_


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my.

Hello everyone! It's been quite a while I'd say since I've updated anything. I was checking my email and saw that some of my stories have still been getting reviews. Thank you everyone for your great support!

During the time I've been neglecting this site, and I deeply apologize, I've been learning more about writing and English in school. When I update my story, or make a new one I think you will be pleased with me. I'm really trying my best to get better. Don't worry. You all crossed my mind at times.

I hope that you all will continue reading my stories. I look back now and see that I made a lot of mistakes in my grammar, spelling, and such. I know I have more potential now. And no. I am not dumping on people who have a hard time with these things. English is just the thing I specialize in. Math for example... Is my downfall. I fail. :D

Anyways, I'll stop rambling and wasting your time. I'll try to work on my stories as soon as I can or get you some new ones. But that involves thinking. Which I'll have to do during my work time. Possibly. Been so busy! Thanks again for being so kind and loyal!

Best wishes,

Kitty. 3


End file.
